Emerald Tears
by daisychains123
Summary: because not everyone's heart is intact... a sad story hints of lilyjames


Lily Evans pulled the coat around her tighter as she made her way through the rain as it whipped at her face, making it hard for her to pull the trunk that contained her belongings that she would need at school. It was the 1st of September and she had just been dropped off by her older sister, who had just got her licence. Lily was glad Petunia had her licence. It meant that _he _didn't have to drop her off. _Him_. Her _father_.

Ever since her mother died when Lily was fourteen, he had been 'punishing' her. Because her and her freakishness should've kept her mother safe, should've stopped the truck from hitting the car that Lily and her mother were in. It should've kept _both _of them alive. But instead she had died, leaving Lily alive and their father alone to become an alcoholic and an abusive parent. Lily shut her eyes against the tears and checked that no skin was showing, for if it was instead of the pale, freckled skin her friends would expect to see was a rainbow of finger like bruises.

Lily shuddered and pushed the memory away as she spotted her friends. She smiled and waved, automatically putting on the mask she had hid behind for so long.

It was dinner in the Great Hall that night when someone noticed a small scar on Lily's hand. And of course that someone just _had _to be James Potter.

"Hey Evans, what happened to your hand?"

Lily felt her stomach jolt and she glanced quickly at her hand, only to realize Potter was talking about a scar on the back of her thumb. Strange, not many people would've noticed that.

"It's just a scar. I fell off my bike during the holidays." She said, hoping she sounded casual. Potter nodded though he didn't look fully satisfied with the answer.

After dinner the Headmaster stood to give his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

_Does he always have to start like that? _Wondered Lily

"I hope you have all enjoyed your holidays, and are ready to get back into classes! But before you go to bed, I have a few announcements to make. First and foremost, congratulations to our new Head Boy and Girl. James Potter and Lily Evans."

There was a polite applause.

"Secondly, the forbidden forest is, as always forbidden. There are also a large number of objects that are forbidden, the full list can be found in Mr. Filch's office. And last but certainly not least, tomorrow evening after dinner there will be a school concert, to welcome you all back. Students may sing any song they wish, but it must relate to their life. If you have a secret you want to get off your chest, if you need to express yourself or if you just feel like some fun, please have your name, house, and song you want to sing down and handed into your head of house before 5 o'clock tomorrow evening. Thank you."

Lily was sitting on her bed in the head girl's dorm. She was glad she had a room to herself. It meant she didn't have to change in the bathroom. It meant she didn't have to place a silencing charm around her bed as she cried herself to sleep. It meant she was alone. And alone, meant safe.

Lily was trying to decide if she should sing tomorrow. Maybe… Maybe now was the time to let them know. Let them realize that 'perfect, mudblood, teachers pet', Lily Evans, really wasn't perfect at all. That although she may look, and act fine on the outside, on the inside… she was dying.

Yes. She was going to do it. And she knew exactly what song she would sing as well.

Lily made her way to Professor McGonagall's office after class. She held a small piece of parchment in her hands. They were shaking.

She had just raised her hand to knock when a voice from behind her made her jump.

"Ah Miss Evans, I thought you might sing tonight. That is why you're here, is it not?" asked Professor McGonagall as she stood next to the door to her office.

Lily nodded and held out the piece of parchment. As soon as McGonagall held it, Lily took a step back.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow and read the note. She looked up at Lily sharply and opened her mouth, only to find the girl running down the hall, away from her. McGonagall peered after the redhead, shook her head and walked into her office. She was wrong. She had to be…

There was one thing on Lily's mind as she ran. There would be no turning back now.

That night the great hall had been transformed. It looked something between a rock concert, and a bar. There were seats and tables all before a stage and a microphone in the very centre. Professor Dumbledore had a surprise for all the students performing and had invited their families, but there was a charm on the crowd so that the families couldn't be seen until the song was over. He had also set up a hidden pensieve so that the crowd could see the performer's memories and how the song related to them…as a surprise.

Professor McGonagall was reading out the names. So far a lot of people had gone through and sung, and everyone was enjoying the night.

Well, almost everyone.

Lily Evans sat behind the stage, tears running down her face. It was her turn next. She had decided on jeans, and a t-shirt. There was nothing covering her arms and she had cancelled all of the concealment charms on her face and body. She was black a blue, all over, with some scratches of red mixed in.

Lily calmed herself down enough so that her breathing was normal. She stood and almost fainted when she heard McGonagall's voice call out.

"Lily Evans, singing... Concrete Angel"

There was a small round of applause.

And Lily walked out, wrapping a cloak around her. She didn't want them to see her, not just yet.

There was a loud gasp, but Lily ignored it. She just began singing. She sang the truth.

**James Potter clapped as Lily Evan's name was called. But when he heard what she was singing his heart gave a twang. He had heard that song once… but he had forgotten most of it, so he let it pass by. Until she walked out onto the stage. He gasped, and felt his throat threatening to close up. She looked beautiful, but it wasn't in her usual lively, happy manner. She looked like a beaten angel. She looked as if she was… there was no other word for it, and it killed him to think it… dying. As if she was on her last leg, and if someone didn't catch her, she would fall into non-existence.**

**James felt his heart ache. **

**And she began to sing. **

**And they learned the truth**.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace"_

Lily unclipped the cloak and it slid from around her shoulders, revealing the bruises all along her arms.

**James placed a hand to his mouth as the cloak fell. Her arms… he felt sick realizing someone had done this to her… **

"_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born"_

She was shaking now. But she relented.

**McGonagall had a tear running down her cheek. She should've asked.**

"_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams giver her wings_

_And she flies to a place _

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel"_

Her emotions gave way and tears fell freely down the familiar trail.

**James saw her cry, and cried too. He had never seen her cry, not since her mother died.**

"_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbours hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late"_

Lily looked out to the crowd, wondering why no one would save her.

**James felt winded. The pictures showing behind her were… he would never forget these images…**

"_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams giver her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel"_

Lily's voice cracked, but she carried on.

**James wouldn't allow it. He swore he was going to kill the person who had done this to her… to his Lily.**

"_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_Her name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot"_

Lily remembered why this all started…

**They saw a truck cascading towards Lily, who was in the backseat of a car, a woman driving that had blonde hair, and startling green eyes; Lily's eyes. **

**And there was Lily, standing in a small cemetery, looking to the sky as rain drops fell, tears and rain mixing, and catching the light on her eyelashes. **

**She stood next to a grave; her Mother's.**

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams giver her wings_

_And she flies to a place _

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel"_

She looked like an angel… A fading one… Lily Evans was vanishing before their eyes… **James noticed the last picture had Hogwarts in it. **

_**Where she's loved…**_

There was a silence as Lily collapsed to the stage, sobbing. The teachers were shocked into stillness and the student body didn't know what to do.

Lily didn't see the man who had been sitting in the front row, after all Dumbledore had put a charm on so she couldn't… She didn't see him come towards her, fist raised.

James Potter did.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Lily heard his voice and looked up, shaking.

"No…" she whispered. "NO! This is my place! Why are you here? Oh please don't be here…" and she started crying again. He was almost upon her, he was pulling back his fist and the teachers were trying to pull out their wands…

His fist came slamming down… Onto James Potter's shield, as he protected the fallen angel behind him.

"Get away from her. Now." Said James; venom dripping from his words…

"Fuck off you little monster!"

"I am not the monster here. You, who would attack his own daughter… that is a monster."

"I'LL DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK I LIKE WITH HER!" he screamed at James, who could now smell the putrid stench of stale alcohol. But James was too preoccupied for that.

"Not anymore you won't!"

The man sneered and pushed James out of the way, raising his hand toward Lily, who was still crying silently into her hands, to scared to think straight.

He had just brought his hand down again when James tackled him, punching at the man. He felt his fist connect with the mans skull and he stood up, noting the man looked slightly out of it.

James went over to Lily, and lay a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked to see who it was. When she saw his face etched with concern, she threw herself into his arms and cried. James rubbed her back and led her off the stage, passing the monster on the way. James stopped and glared at the man before him.

"You are never to go near Lily, ever again. You so much as lay a finger on her, and I'll kill you." He had never been so serious about anything in his life, and he knew he would. If this man, who claimed to be her 'Father' so much as, looked at Lily in the wrong way, he would kill him.

And the man knew it.

**Hey just an idea I had awhile back, I had never heard of a 'Lily is abused' story, so I thought I'd give it a go… Yeah.**

**Thanks for reading now would you please review? Cheers.**

**Chelseathomson123**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… but I wish I owned Sirius and Remus! **


End file.
